


Talk Flowers to Me

by blackfin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, So much fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: While spending some time together, Ryoma decides to make a flower crown for Xander but the flower he uses for the crown winds up having a very different meaning in Nohrian culture than it does in Hoshidan





	Talk Flowers to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on my tumblr, blackfen, who requested some flower language miscommunication

With a small, mirthful smile on his face, Ryoma reflected that it was truly amazing just how long one could retain a memory. Sitting underneath the branches of a massive cherry blossom tree, resting his back against the solid trunk, working steadily and carefully, Ryoma slowly wove together a flower crown. It was a little messy as well as not very sturdy but considering the last time he’d made one had been years ago, probably over fifteen years now, he was quite proud of it. Sure, it wouldn’t hold up to any strenuous wear nor would it probably last the rest of the day - in fact, he would be amazed if it even lasted a few more hours - but that was alright with him. As long as it held up until Xander awoke, he would be happy. 

Glancing over to his side, smile widening as he got an eyeful of Xander’s adorable sleeping face, he set the delicate flower crown down so that he could brush his fingers lightly through Xander’s hair. Head resting comfortably on Ryoma’s thigh, stretched out in the shade, a open book on his chest and cherry blossom petals scattered along his stomach and legs, he looked so relaxed and at ease that Ryoma couldn’t stand the thought that he would eventually have to wake him. Dusk was closing in quickly, and they would be expected to return before the sun set. He was certain that both Saizo and Kagero would come searching for him if he remained outside the encampment for too long after dark. 

Turning his attention back to the flower crown, wanting to have it done by the time he had to wake Xander up, he began working once more. Weaving the beautiful white flowers and their stems into a coherent circular shape, retrieving more flowers from the generous pile on his other side when he needed to fill in the gaps, it still looked rather messy by the time he got to the point that he realized there was no more he could do and probably nothing he could do to fix it. Holding it carefully in his hands, making sure not to put too much pressure on the delicate flowers, he smiled proudly. Sakura would be delighted if she ever got the chance to see it. If she wasn’t able, if it fell apart by the time they had returned to the encampment, he would have to be sure to find a quiet moment to spend with her so that he could show off his flower crown making skill. 

A gentle wind blew through the valley, rustling the branches above them. By his side, Xander stirred, drawing in a long, deep breath as one hand reached up to slowly scrub one side of his face. One eye opened, blinked blearily a couple times then focused on Ryoma. Smiling down at him, his chest swelling with warm, golden love when a small smile was offered in return, he leaned down to press a small kiss on Xander’s temple and whispered, “Did you sleep well?”

“I did.” Xander mumbled sleepily, “How long have I been asleep?” 

“A couple of hours.” He kissed the curve of Xander’s cheek, “You looked so peaceful. I couldn’t bear to wake you.”

Slowly sitting up, catching the book before it could tumble to the ground, Xander stretched, then scooted back to sit flush next to Ryoma, pressing their shoulders together. Brushing the cherry blossom petals from his trousers, he tilted his head back to look up at the darkening sky, yawned widely and said, “I apologize. We hardly get any time together and yet, here I am, falling asleep on you.” 

Snorting, Ryoma shook his head, “No need to apologize. It does not matter if you are awake or sleeping, I enjoying having you by my side.” Smiling a bit when that caused Xander to blush a little, an adorable pink tinting his pale cheeks, Ryoma commented, “Besides, it allowed me time to make something for you.” 

“Oh?” Xander asked curiously, quirking one eyebrow, the corners of his lips tilting upwards into a smile, “And what would that be?” 

With a great deal of reverence, and care, Ryoma lifted the flower crown, laid it onto Xander’s head, straightened it until it was perfect, rearranged a few of Xander’s curls, inspected his handiwork for a few moments to make sure everything was just right then nodded contentedly. As expected, the crown of Gardenia flowers looked positively magnificent sitting amongst Xander’s golden curls. To say it suited him was an understatement. Once Ryoma was finished putting everything was in place, he was momentarily so overwhelmed with how adorable Xander looked with the crown of flowers upon his head that he couldn’t resist leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a firm, warm kiss. 

“These are…” Xander said softly, reaching up to touch the crown, an odd expression on his handsome face, his pale cheeks dyed a deep red. 

“Gardenia.” Ryoma informed him with a smile, ignoring the tiny pang of anxiety at the back of his mind. While he was thoroughly enjoying himself, Xander didn’t seem to be feeling the same. The expression on his face, it didn’t seem to be one of discontent or annoyance but rather confusion. Worried that he had picked a flower with an offensive meaning in Nohrian culture, he started to explain it’s meaning when Xander suddenly spoke up. 

“This is, uh, very forward of you.” Somehow, the red in his cheeks managed to become even darker. 

“Pardon?” 

“Which isn’t to say I am against it.” Glancing shyly up at Ryoma, a small smile appeared on his flushed face, “Though, I would have preferred a different method.” 

Not at all understanding what Xander was talking about but still feeling the effects of Xander looking at him like that - his heart was beginning to thud hard against the confines of his ribs, tingling heat spread across the surface of his skin and a familiar fuzziness filled his mind, making it hard to think logically, Ryoma stared blankly at him for a moment then slowly asked, “Different method?” 

Nodding, gently caressing one of the flowers in the crown, Xander dropped his gaze and murmured, “If you’re going to propose, you should have just directly asked me.” 

Thankfully, Xander was looking away and didn’t see the absolute flummoxed expression was sailed across Ryoma’s face. Quickly composing himself, biting back the exclamation of ‘WHAT’ that was pushing against his tongue, a storm of thoughts raced through his minds, creating a massive ruckus that made it hard to pick out one individual thought. Proposal. Proposal? Proposal! Gardenia were used for proposals in Nohr?! That was completely opposite to what they meant in Hoshido. Their meaning was interpreted as budding love in his country, which he had purposefully sprung for as a symbol for he and Xander finally being able to openly express their relationship to everyone. 

Proposal. They meant proposal in Nohr. Now, Xander thought he was proposing. Not only that, but he was obviously very receptive to the idea of them being engaged. Swallowing hard, reaching up to caress Xander’s cheek to give himself more time to think, he took in a deep breath, held it for a moment and centered himself as he slowly let it out. Proposal, he had just inadvertently proposed to Xander. He loved the man with all his heart and being. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He never wanted to be separated from him. The thought of proposal hadn’t crossed his mind but, now that he did give himself time to think about it, didn’t it seem right? 

Xander looked so happy. Leaning into Ryoma’s touch, turning his head so that he could kiss his calloused palm, a huge smile on his handsome face, he chuckled softly, “Are you waiting for me to say yes? Well, if you want a concrete answer,” Xander’s eyes flickered up to his face, the warmth and love in them making the breath rush out of his lungs, “I require a concrete request.” 

It hadn’t been his intention. Yet, couldn’t this be considered fate? There had been so many other flowers, many representing love and loyalty so why? Why had he specifically picked Gardenia? Perhaps it was foolish, but was it so far-fetched to think that this was meant to be? It hadn’t been his intention, yet as he stared into Xander’s eyes, felt his skin, his warmth, he realized there was nothing he wanted more. Leaning over, closing the distance between them, he pressed his lips against Xander’s smiling mouth in a warm kiss and whispered, “Will you marry me?” 

“Of course.” Xander replied, returning the kiss with one of his own, “Nothing would make me happier.” 

Wrapping his arms around Xander’s broad frame, Ryoma squeezed him tightly, a huge smile spreading across his face, jubilation soaring through his veins, making every inch of his body feel tingly. Placing kisses everywhere he could reach, all over Xander’s face, he said in-between smooches, “Me too. There is nothing I want more than to be married to you.” He pressed their foreheads together, staring deeply into Xander’s eyes, he smiled, “I love you, Xander.” 

“I love you as well, Ryoma.” Xander whispered, melting into his touch, returning Ryoma’s embrace. 

As the sun sank closer towards the horizon; pinks, yellows and reds streaking across the sky, they curled closer to one another, drinking in each other’s warmth and scents. It hadn’t been his intention, not even close but the outcome? Far better than he could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> The Hoshidan interpretation of the meaning of the Gardenia flower is based on the Japanese flower meaning, which is 'crush' or 'secret love'  
> Gardenias don't actually mean 'I am proposing to you'. However, they are widely and are associated with weddings so I just tweaked the meaning a little for this fic


End file.
